Maniax's Nightmare
by lostinmymadness
Summary: All I wanted was to go to the circus. I never asked for this, I never asked to be followed by a Maniax!
1. Chapter 1: Run run as fast as you can

My name is Anna. Since I can remember I was thrown from one foster family to another, each one the same, two junked up low life's hoping to make a few bucks by taking in some kids, sucking whatever money they can get from the state before long the kid goes to some other deadbeat. This was my life before I decided that the street provided a better living then under someone's roof.  
Before I turned 15, I had been living on the streets of New York, Chicago, LA, one city after another, going wherever I felt like going until for some reason, I ended up in Gotham.  
At first, Gotham was just like anywhere else. Beneath its tall skyscrapers, the rich selection of expensive luxury stores it had on offer, the fancy looking decor of its buildings, greed and corruption was on every corner of this city. Suits were yelling into their cell phones, women with faces pulled back so far, you could barely see their lips wearing thousand dollar coats as they clicked one foot in front of the other.  
"People with too much money on their hands" I wondered as I watched one suit scream down the end of his phone, telling someone called Jim to open the door. "Money which I'm sure they wouldn't miss"  
I decided to take advantage of this while I was here in Gotham. These suits were just like the rest, didn't care about a few dollars going missing from their wallets. All I needed was to take my time, follow one and then another until I had enough cash to go on my way.  
It was getting dark, the crowded streets were beginning to fall quiet as people made their way home after a busy day at the office. By 6, I had already made or should I say stolen, 300 bucks from some guy who was having an affair with his secretary.  
"A good day's work"  
As I counted the bills, stuffing the collection in my jean pocket, I knew I had to find somewhere to sleep for the night. Thanks to my nice earnings, I thought I would treat myself to a motel room, when suddenly something caught my eye.  
"The circus is in town" I muttered, staring at the bright orange florescent poster that had a large overweight man dressed in a red suit smiling as 4 elephants danced around him while a creepy looking clown laughed. The circus was having its grand opening tonight, with 4 shows every day until Monday.  
"Well, I guess it could be fun?" I thought, looking at the fat guy in the suit to the clown, wondering which one looked the worst. I had never been to the circus before and it wasn't as if I had anything else to do or anywhere else to rush off to, for the moment that is.

I was walking for almost an hour before I finally could see the outline of the white tent. The circus seemed to go on and on. Just like the poster, the place was filled with bright lights, loud music played over the screaming voices of excited children as they ran through one path to the next, trying to find their way to the big tent that stood within the centre.  
As I made my way, I couldn't keep myself from smiling. For the first time in a long time, I felt happy. Tonight, I didn't have to worry about where I was going to sleep or how I was going to eat. There were enough people here who had their wallets just easy enough to slip out of their pockets and enough food to steal, all I needed was to choose the right moment.  
That moment had arrived when my eyes fell on a young couple who seemed to be more interested in touching one another then the delicious hotdogs they were buying.  
"Perfect" I smiled. The easiest trick of them all. Slowly, walking towards them, I edged forward, using the noise and the distractions of the crowds as my cover. In and out, grab and go. It was all going to plan, I could see the brown outline of his wallet, the light green of the bills just screaming to be taken.  
I was close, so close now. This moron wouldn't even know his wallet was missing until it was too late.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you"  
I jumped, the shock of the unexpected voice causing my leg to slip over the other until I could feel myself falling onto the ground. My elbows got the worst of it, the pain shooting through my body, my lips cursing one word, causing one face and then another to look my way until I forced myself back onto my feet.  
"Nice fall"  
It was the same voice, the voice that had made me lose my meal ticket. I got a good look at him now. He was unlike anyone I had ever met or seen before. For starters, he dressed like a bible sales men. His blue sweater with red lining in the collar stuck to his slim frame, the shirt he was wearing was buttoned all the way up to his pale neck. The guy looked as if he had just jumped out of the 1950's. Despite his awful dress sense, it was his hair that stood out the most. Even in the dark I could see the light orange colour of his hair.  
"Thanks a lot!" I replied angrily, wiping the traces of mud from my clothes.  
"Got a name gorgeous?" He smiled, a bright set of white teeth escaping from his thin pale lips. I wanted to punch those perfect teeth until there was nothing for this jerk to grin about.  
"Get out of my face ginger" I snarled, pushing my way past him, the anger building up inside of me as I made my way towards the exit. I had wanted to see the show, I had been looking forward to it, dinner and a show but thanks to that creep, I was going to spend the evening without both.  
"Leaving so soon and when the evening had begun so well!" I could feel his high pitch voice following me, getting closer and closer until I could feel his breath against the back of my neck.  
I clenched my hands, the blood rushing through them as I turned around, ready to follow through with my intention to wipe that smile off that pale face of his.  
"You know I'm starting to love the back of your head"  
"Look, I don't know what psycho ward or crazy hour you escaped from pal but…"  
"Crazy?" he said, his whole persona changing as his green eyes looked straight into mine "Look at me, you can see I'm not crazy"  
For a minute, I couldn't speak, couldn't look away from his glaring eyes. There was something in those eyes, something dangerous, something evil. I knew I had to get away from this guy. I hadn't realised how far I had walked either. The busy crowds of the circus were gone, I was alone with this guy, even if I screamed no one would hear me. There was only one thing I could do. Despite the pain I could still feel in my arms, I pulled back, hitting his stomach hard, a punch that made him gasp as he feel to the ground. I didn't wait around to see him get back up again. I ran, ran as fast as I could, back towards Gotham, the sound of uncontrollably laughter ringing in my ears.

"You got me!" Jerome laughed as he got back to his feet, his imagination running wild as he watched her disappear "My turn!"


	2. Chapter 2: Funny meeting you here

"2 days later

The clock on the wall ticked away, ticked, ticked. The room had little to offer when it came to amusements. Like any interrogation room you see in a cop movie, there was a large mirror glass on a wall, stood out like a saw thumb compared to the faded grey walls. When I had first arrived or shall I say, when I was first thrown in here by some cop who smelt of aftershave and donuts, I checked out the mirror glass, wondering if there were several cops concealed behind it, listening in on me. After the first hour, the mirror's charm disappeared, leaving me alone with my 2 empty chairs, a ticking clock and my thoughts.

"I knew I shouldn't have taken that corner!" I cursed, thinking back to that fatal moment when I ran into that cop. Both of us fell to the hard cement. The hot contents of his drink that had once been in his hand spilled across the pavement along with what looked liked his breakfast.  
"You stupid kid!" He shouted, a heavy Irish accent twisted within everywhere word. "Look what you did!"  
"He got to his feet first, his young face grimacing at me as he wiped his soaking stained wet shirt. I could tell he was about to curse some more when he fell silent, his eyes looking downward.  
"Hey, where'd you get all that money?"

Next thing I knew I was being tackled to the ground, my arms handcuffed behind my back, me shouting abuse and false lies about the money as the officer read my rights before throwing me into the back of his cop car. Finger prints, photos and 2 hours later, here I am with Gotham's finest, the creeps didn't even ask if I wanted a drink!

Finally, the door opened followed by two stiffs. The first looked as if he hadn't washed for months, his shirt crinkled and stained while his beard had pieces of food stuck in it. The other was the complete opposite. His suit looked brand new while his appearance was pristine. All together these two looked like a match made in hell. "Sorry to keep you waiting, my name is detective Gordon and this is detective Bullock, we would like to ask you a few questions" I rolled my eyes, knowing already what questions they "would like to like": where did I get the money? How I got it and then how had I used it? All of these I wouldn't answer or if I did I had no intention of telling these two detectives the truth.

"So Anna, wanna explain to me why you're here?" Gordon asked.

"You tell me detective, isn't it your job to find out"

"Well I've got an officer outside who says that he found you with $300. When he asked you about it, he says you became abusive and violent. That true?"  
"Is a crime in Gotham to have money?" I signed, finding all these questions a waste of time. I could tell detective Bullock was losing his patience. From the looks he was giving, I swear if he could, he would have thrown his chair at me. Gordon however was different. He sat, his back straight, his pale hands folded over the other on the table. Neither his face nor his posture gave away anything.

"How did you come across $300? Girl your age looks a bit young to be carrying around that kind of cash?"

"I had a lot of nice uncles"

"Look here missy!" Bullock shouted, slamming one hand onto the table "I've just about had enough of your lip! Now you tell us where you got the money from or I swear that you'll spend the rest of your life in a windowless cell!" Whatever Bullock wanted by raising his voice, whatever reaction he was hoping to get from me, it didn't work. After years of growing up with people like Bullock everyday, it's not difficult to understand why his sudden outburst had little effect on me.

"I told you detectives, I have a lot of nice relatives and besides, putting me in a cell would be the best option, would be a nice change from sleeping in an alley way"  
Both Gordon and Bullock turned to one another, each looking at the other when suddenly there came a knock at the door.  
"Sorry to interrupt but you asked, detective Gordon when Jerome Valeska had arrived. He's on his way now to room 4" the blue clothed officer explained as he stood half way within the door frame.

"Great, thank you, I'll be right out" Gordon said, making his way past Bullock before turning back towards me.

"Take her back to the main hall, I think what she needs most now is a hot drink" Gordon said, his lips curving slightly into what appeared to be a smile. Bullock on the other hand, stood up, his shouts of "But she..." followed with "Jim! Jim"" were the last sounds I heard before I was ushered out of the room by the blue clothed officer. Following the officer, I couldn't help but think how different Gordon was to the others. He seemed human, a rare quality considering the amount of times, I've had run ins with the law. It was this thought that passed through my mind when I suddenly laid eyes on him. Standing at the end of the corridor, our eyes locked on one another. An ice chill run down my spine, a feeling of dread came over me as I walked closer and closer.

"Oh why God!" I cursed "Why, of all places, why is he here?!"

I tried to think, tried to find another way; another means of getting out of here without going near him, but as I walked on, I realised that the only way out was right of this place was to go passed him. I could see his face, that smile, that uncomfortable, dangerous smile that had made me run. I was close, close enough to him, close enough for him to reach over and grab me.

"Well, well, fancy seeing you here. Is it fate, is it destiny?" He smiled "You know, I've never had a girl kick me that hard before. It was strangely pleasant"  
"Shame I didn't hit you hard enough!" I snarled.

"Oh, feisty, I like that!" he grinned, standing closer to me.

"Jerome, detective Gordon is waiting in room 4 for you" the blue collared officer made his way towards us, thankfully, pushing us in different directions. His name was Jerome, Jerome Valeska.

"Oh time to go but don't worry" Jerome muttered, his eyes looking straight into mine "I'll be seeing you soon, you ain't seen nothing yet!"


	3. Chapter 3: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN

"Our Top Story: Jerome Valeska, the young man who was arrested earlier this week by Gotham GCPD was found guilty today at Gotham's High court of the brutal murder of his mother Lila Valeska. We join our reporter Viki Vale live outside Gotham High court."

"It's a crime that has shocked Gotham. A mother brutally murdered, the murderer, her own son. Jerome Valeska, the only child of Lila Valeska and Paul Cicero, both of whom worked as circus performers, was found guilty today by a Jury of four men and two women.

According to police reports, Lila Valeska was found stabbed and beaten not far from the trailer she shared with Jerome. While authorities at the time were baffled with the lack of evidence, upon further investigation, Jerome was later arrested and charge with her murder.

What has shocked this case the most has been the defendant's behaviour throughout the proceedings.

This morning as the Jerome Valeska entered the courtroom, eyewitnesses claim that he was smiling, telling jokes and shouted to the courtroom: **"Ladies and Gentlemen, good morning!"**

As the Jury returned with their decision, sources claim that the defendant started laughing hysterically, even clapping as Judge Green read out the verdict.

Detective Gordon, the man behind Valeska's arrest, told us that he was pleased with the outcome of the trial: " _Jerome Valeska is a seriously troubled young man who has shown no remorse for his actions. He took the law into his own hands and killed the very person who had brought him into this world_."

As for the defendant's father, police are keeping him in custody pending further investigations.

Leaving the courthouse in handcuffs, Jerome Valeska will be transferred this afternoon to Arkham Asylum where as Judge Green said, "will live out the rest of his life without ever having the chance of parole"

In other news…."

So, he really was crazy. The pale face of the anchor carried on talking but all I could hear were the words ringing in my ears: beaten, murder, stabbed.

I couldn't get my head around it. How could he? Why? What had she done to have pushed him to do that? If he had done those things to his own mother, then what, the thought making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, could he have done to me? We had been alone, just the two of us that night. The circus, the noise and distractions, the people, I had walked away from them all, never thinking how dangerous he was, never realising that if he had wanted to, he could have cut my throat then and there and no one would know, no one would care, I would have been just another name in a folder, locked away in some filing cupboard. Is this what he meant when he said I hadn't seen anything yet? Was that his plan? But why and why me?

"Why me?"


End file.
